Take a Stand
by OCmaniac
Summary: Four huntsman each have a certain kind of history with the character of RWBY but are they able to change the tides or will history repeat it self. OCx Team RWBY


**So after watching RWBY and reading a numerous amount of fanfiction connected to it main and/or crossover. So I figured it was my turn to try. So here it is my first prologue slash Trailer of my new story.**

* * *

Prologue: Titan Trailer

 _"In recent news the Yellow Shadow gangs have made another debut on their 5 fifth robbery of dust shipment. There were no fatal casualties from the scene, but there were 15 count of injured personnel. Authorities have been trying to find any clue to where their base is hidden but no lead have turn up. Only time will tell when these atrocities will be answered."_ Hearing the new anchor talk about his crew filled him with such pride. Dust around here were scarce if you control the load out you control a main outflow of economic where to a point where the mayor of this city will have to listen to him.

"Looks like the cop struck out on finding us yet again huh boss." Goon #1 chortled.

"You got that right. Soon enough we'll be running the show of all dust trade around here." The leader exclaimed with an arrogant tone. It was the perfect plan. Dust around Vacuo isn't as common to get like Vale or Atlas but that's why it's one of the major trade route everyone depended on. You control that you control the continents major economic values, plain and simple.

What's even better is that even if they do manage to grab a hunter for help it'll take months for him and her to find this place enough time to hide the dust and find other hideout. It's the perfect plan.

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Hello any one in here?" Well it was the perfect plan. The door of the ware house opened up revealing a boy no older than 16 coming in. He had short red hair pale white skin and emerald green eyes. There was a noticeable scar on top of his right eye. He wears a solid black t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots to start with, on top was a dark blue chest armor that carry to the abdomen and matching color greaves. On his waist there was a helmet symbol on the center of his belt and lastly on his back were two sheathed weapon parallel together. The young man entered in and saw the stolen shipment of dust. "Huh so I was right."

"Who the hell are you?!" One the Shadow gang goons yelled. Aiming his gun at the teen.

"And how did you find us?" The leader questioned. While out side he looks calm, inside he's nearly bursting with rage, all those

"Right should've figured you guy would ask that. Ahem introduction, name Perseus, Perseus Nikos. But my friends call me Percy." He introduced with an innocent smile.

"Like that kid, Pyrrha Nikos?" Goon #2 asked earning a annoyed look from the teen.

"Yeah, that's my sister." He answered.

"Huh didn't know she had a brother." Another gang member spoke. out.

"Mind if we move this along?" Percy said with a irritated tone.

"How in the hell did you find this place?" The leader questioned.

"Simple really. Dust is one the worlds potent resources for energy. Fire and lighting dust coming hand to hand, all you had to do was develop a tracker for finding the largest amount of dust vie energy wise and the rest is child's play." He explained.

"Heh well you've found us, now what are you going to do?" The leader questioned.

"Well I'm here to ask for your peaceful surrender and allow yourself to wait for the authorities to arrive to apprehend you." Everyone except Percy blinked at his proposal one...then twice...then three time before.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Everyone in the building were either chuckling or dying of laughter. Once it all died down the leader wiped away a tear and took a small breath.

"Ah, that's cute kid. Alright one of you get rid of him. Quietly if you can." As one the gang member reached for the teen. Percy replied with a simple grab of the hand and strong front kick that propelled the man to crash into a pile of crates. The action alone caused everyone to stare at the teen with wide eyes.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to touch someone without their permission." Said Percy with a tone of innocent. But the leader did not care on the subject with a cold tone he spoke to all of his men.

"Kill him." Immediately every single member surround the teen. One by one the gang member held all sorts of weapon from guns to bat to chains, even small knifes. The thing is they thought it would be enough to scare the young man into not fighting him instead they saw the smirk he pulled once everyone was armed.

 **(Suggested song: Don't hold Back by the Sleeping)**

"Alright then." Slowly Percy pulled out his weapons. The blades were Kopis weapons the handle was a midnight blue leather, while the blade had a bronze color along the broad side of the blade while the edge it self had a silver color. On the left side of the left blade there was a small barrel poking out, the same for its right blade on the right side. "Erebus, Apollo. Lets get to work."

One member was brave enough to attack with a bat with a overhead strike. But it was blocked with the back side of the blade with a reverse grip, without a second hesitation Percy countered with a strong kick to the chest. Not a second later he jump and added a split kick, that landed on the next two rushing in. Percy ducked under a chain swipe and countered with a swift cut to the chain and pointed the blade right merely a few inches at the member.

The man chuckled thinking he can get to him in time but what he didn't expect was a shotgun blast knocking him out. Percy then fire more shot against the men after him, but soon after two bats connected with the teens head, the impact alone should've knocked Percy to the ground but instead the teen never moved, in fact he looked as if he never felt the bats connected in the first place. Before they could make their next move two shotgun blast connected and knocked them out. After a few more shots all other members were either knocked out or have ran away from the scuffle leaving Percy and the leader alone.

"Well like they always say. When you want something done right you gotta do it your self." The leader said opening a nearby crate, lifting a large rocket launcher over his shoulder. "Now you just stand right there and this can all be over." As a reply the teen began walking slowly at the man, the leader let out a dark chuckle. "And I thought the kid lost his mind already." He pulled the trigger and watched the kid go out in a fiery explosion. "Heh, I love how things come together." As he watched the flame and smoke pass he noticed a small figure in the area walking right towards him, and it was the kid, the same kid that took a rocket to the face without even flinching.

Panic spread right to his core as the distant between them got even shorter. With quick work the leader loaded another rocket and aimed it at the teen once more. As the rocket flew he felt a small relief when the rocket flew, which then changed to more terror when Percy backhanded the rocket like it was a ball. Dropping the launcher he pulls out a handgun and went on firing at the kid, the bullets did nothing to him but bounce off the teen. He kept firing even after the gun was empty and was already face to face with Percy. "What the hell are you?"

His answer was a head butt which knocked him out instantly. As the leader crumples to the floor Percy let out a small sigh as he relax his body. "My body is always sore whenever I do that. Guess I need so more training." Percy pulls out his scroll and contact the authorities. After he finished the red head exit the building. "Now need to head to Vale, Beacons going to start soon."

* * *

 **Name: Perseus Nikos**

 **Nickname: Friends- Percy, Roman- Red 2, Pyrrha- Perc', Percy, Perseus.**

 **Siblings: Pyrrha Nikos.**

 **Age:16**

 **Height: 6'0"**

 **Complexion: Pale white**

 **Hair Color: Dark Red**

 **Aura Color: midnight blue**

 **Semblance: Reinforcement- Perseus' aura allows him the reinforce any part of his body to be considered invulnerable. He can even reinforce his entire body for a short amount of time.**

 **Weapons: Erebus and Apollo- Dual Kopis weapon which functions as a short barrel shotgun, which can fires from live, to concussive to dust with each reload. If the situation becomes serious he re-sheaths his weapon and locks them in the scabbards. When that's done the two scabbards lock in with one another and becomes a double barrel shotgun named Abaddon.**

 **History: Percy was never hated in the family, he never hated his family in return, but ever since her older sister became a the "Invincible Girl" his time with them dwindle to non-existent. In efforts to show his family of his potential he ran away from home to train himself to become a hunter, it wasn't long before he met Ozpin in strange coincidence and was given the chance to join his school.**

 **Possible Pairing Choice: Ruby or Blake**

* * *

Tell me what you think about it this OCmaniac signing off


End file.
